Naruto: Their War, Our World
by Yautja117
Summary: They creep into our blackest nightmares ... crawling, hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike. The monsters once confined to space have crashed in Konoha and have brought their intergalactic War to them. Naruto/AVP crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Two Worlds

Hi I'm Yautja117 and this is my first Fanfic. It's a Naruto/AVP crossover. Strange, I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Alien or Predator. If I did Sasuke would be dead.

Chapter 1: Two Worlds

"When I was a kid, I used to wake up, screaming, with nightmares about monsters, suffocating in my own blood, about the things that wanted to hurt me. Then my mother would come in, rock me to sleep and tell me it was all a dream. She lied." Predator: Concrete Jungle

Naruto sat on the Hokage monument, watching the beautiful, starlight sky with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. She thought the stars were so beautiful. He thought something else was.

It was strange. After all the years he chased her, it was Sakura who had finally initiated everything. They were at the ramen shop after a mission and she 'accidently' kissed him. After that she refused to leave her house for about two weeks and Ino had to bring Sakura food. When all was said and done, Sakura asked Naruto out but he had to pay for it.

After that the two became inseparable. Although she had not "officially" moved in with him but Sakura spent about the same (if not more) time at his house. Even most of her stuff was at his place.

The house was bought after many missions. For awhile, almost nobody saw Naruto because of the constant, back to back missions. He had finally gotten sick of the land lord's assholishness and decided to get the hell outta Dodge.

This was the perfect night.

Unbeknownst to them, a War was raging in the heavens. Light flashed through the scout ship, the bellows of the lead hunter to his pack echoed. The Predator leader stalked down the hall way._ How_ _could this happen? A contaminate on his ship!_ There were the sounds of battle in the corridor ahead. A corpse of a warrior, mangled and mutilated, lay in the middle of the hall way. There were holes where the Xenomorph's acid blood had melted through the deck.

Down the hall a warrior fired his last salvo, before the alien monsters consumed him.

He entered the cockpit.

"We're losing power in our main engines, commander." He barked.

"Damn. How many warriors have we lost?"

"Six. Should I awaken the ones still in cryo?"

There was an explosion. The ship trembled and sprouted blue flames. This ship was heading down, down to the blue and green planet below.

The commander was thrown violently to the metal floor. The fog swirled.

"Send a message to the Elder. Scout ship containing Xenomorphs down in the Sol sector. Send help." The Predator said in its guttural language.

The pilot quickly sent the voice message to the Elder of the clan.

The metal door behind the two warriors thudded and bent. The bright, orange, alien walls cast an eerie glow as the bugs pounded their way in. But leading them was the Predator commander's worst nightmare: A hybrid of the two species. The being was larger and more powerful and sided with the hunters prey. The thing tore the door free and advanced.

Then the Commander did the most honorable thing he could do: stand, fight and die with Honor.

Naruto and Sakura sat, side by side, watching the night sky.

"Naruto! Look! A shooting star!" said Sakura, pointing.

Was the beginning good? Bad? Ugly? Any feedback much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain Redefined

Wow. People actually liked the first chapter. So here's the second one, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Pain Redefined

"What do you mean, send a squad out to find it?" yelled Tsunade.

"What if it caused a fire? What if it contains something dangerous? And if it does, do you really want the Akatsuki or S.N.A.K.E to get it? " Said Naruto.

S.N.A.K.E was the group Sasuke had managed to pull together after he killed Orochimaru.

"Then why don't you go find it?"

"I have another mission with Sakura today." He said sheepishly.

Tsunade fumed.

"Fine. I'll send Hinata, Shino and Kiba to check it out."

The ship was silent. The once mighty Predator carrier ship reduced to ruins by the tiniest accident.

Sparks shot out of destroyed computers while the once magnificent trophy case's occupants lay scattered. The predalien called in a low growl to the other alien children. There were seven all together along with several eggs. A couple of the Predator warriors were crushed and mangled beneath wreckage.

One crawled out of the carnage, covered in bright, glowing green blood. One of his legs missing and his body riddled with shrapnel, the warrior inched forward.

The giant Predalien hissed a horrific, bone-chilling sound and slithered over to the wounded hunter. The warrior coughed the fluorescent blood and looked up at the Xenomorph.

The beast spread it's mandibles in a horrible, mocking grin. It stepped on the Predator's head, crushing it like the shell of an annoying insect.

The massive beast growled to one of the drones. It sensed prey. . . .

But in cryo, one hunter still lived.

Hinata and her team were sent to investigate the crash in the forest, just north of the village.

"This is lame. It's just a space rock." Grumbled Kiba. Akamaru barked an affirmative.

"I don't thing Lady Tsunade would send us out over a rock, no matter where it comes from." Said Hinata.

"Right."

That's when they saw it.

"Holy shit. . ." said Kiba.

Shino nodded.

The wreck was like nothing they had ever seen. Although destroyed they could tell it was once magnificent.

But as they entered, the squad had failed to notice the leathery sacks opening, the alien being crawling forth.

"Look at this sucker! Something crushed his head." Said Kiba, pointing the corpse.

"What's with these burns?" said Hinata softly, touching the melted metal.

There was a low hiss, like the sound of escaping air.

"Hey, Hinata have you seen Shino?"

"No."

"Hey! Shino!"

There was no reply.

"Come on man! This isn't funny." Yelled Kiba.

Something slithered in the shadows.

Kiba laughed but Akamaru shrank away.

"Oh come on boy. It's just Shino playing a trick."

Then a flesh-colored, insectoid creature leapt out and attached itself to Kiba's face.

Hinata screamed but it was trapped in the ruins of the alien craft.

Another insect creature jumped at her and she threw a kunai knife at it. The black blade ripped into its still moving body. The creature's blood sprayed her arm and Hinata screamed again as it began to melt through her sleeve.

Before she could tear the sleeve away, the acid had begun to disintegrate the flesh beneath. And it kept burning and disfiguring until the arm had fallen free of the body.

Hinata activated the homing beacon to signal Tsunade in case of an emergency.

She sobbed into the stump of an arm, not noticing the loud thump of heavy footsteps towards her.

The Kunoichi heard a low, primeval growl. She looked up and was face to face with a mandibled, drooling monstrosity.

Hinata screamed as it lunged forward and grabbed her, holding her against the floor. She felt the cold, clammy figures of a spidery creature crawling up towards her face.

After the endless seconds the being finally reached her face. The thing then muffled Hinata's whimpering cries and set to its hideous, unconscious work. The Predalien released her.

The homing signal reached the Hokage's office.

"It's just a meteor. . ." thought Tsunade.

"Kakashi."

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"I want you to go check out what happened to Hinata's squad. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Right."

Kakashi, the copy ninja bounced lightly, from tree to tree. "_What could have happen to them?"_

"Holy. . ." he said, looking out, at the destruction before him.

"Wow. . What is this thing?" He said, his voice echoing in the alien machine that surrounded him.

Kakashi spotted Hinata. He called to her and when she didn't respond, walked towards her.

"Hinata?" then Kakashi noticed that her arm was gone and her face was surrounded by an unknown thing.

"_What the hell is that?"_ He thought.

Afterwards Kakashi discovered the others.

"Lady Tsunade, you should send out another team to collect them. They've got these things. . . ."

"What things?" she said impatiently.

"Well, they look like spiders or something attached to their heads. And that 'space rock' looks like a space craft."

"So are you telling me these things are aliens?"

"No but it's all very strange. We should really get medics out here."

"Right. Bring em in."

"But couldn't it contaminate the village?"

"Right now we need to help them. Besides we don't know what they are."

"Okay, Lady Tsunade."

How was part 2? Again, ANY feedback is helpful. By the time this is over, there's going to be a high character death toll. . . .

Edit: Thanks to Mermaid Ninja for pointing out the Lord/Lady mistake.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside the Fire

Thanks to the people who left reviews. I'm not going to reveal who will die yet. Because I'm evil like that.

Chapter 3: Inside the fire.

There was the sound of gas being released. The cryo tube opened. A scaly hand burst out, grabbing the side.

The warrior stepped out and growled in pain. He looked down, mandibles spreading in anger.

A piece of metal was buried in his side. The Predator pulled it out with a spray of hot, green blood. The warrior then looked around, at the ruins of his pack's ship. He grabbed his helmet and attached it to his face.

He roared, calling to see if there were any more survivors. There was no answer but the liquid hiss of gas escaping. He stepped out and scanned for enemies. The Predator walked down the hall towards where his quarters were.

The hunter entered his quarters. The room was now sideways to how it was supposed to be and his armor and trophies were scattered across the ground. The Warrior quickly located his armor and strapped it on. He then grabbed his medkit and gun mount and hooked it to his back. With little thought he swiveled a second gun mount out and attached a plasma gun to it.

The Predator then fished a spear and a throwing disc out of the carnage. He then checked his belt for his whip and cleaner solution. The cleaner solution was a powerful substance that could disintegrate even the alien and its acid blood.

He closed his fist and the blades shot forth. The warrior looked around. He had to destroy the wreckage to prevent the native beings from inspecting it. Then he would contact the clan and be picked up.

There was a wet sound behind him. . .

"What the hell is it?" said Kakashi aloud.

"It appears to be an insect of some kind. We've tried to pry it off but then it would only clamp on harder, until blood came out of their head. So we've stopped that for now. But we have yet to attempt to cut it free."

"Then do it. We should never have sent such young Jonin. . ."

"I made the call. It's my fault. By I'm gonna try like Hell to save them. Shizune, ready the surgical scalpels. I'm going the remove the bastard."

Tsunade walked over to the bed where Akamaru lay, perfectly still with the flesh colored bug wrapped around his face.

"Shizune, scalpel." Said Tsunade.

The Hokage leaned over the patient and slowly cut the digit. The yellow blood sprayed out and began to eat away the hospital bed- and the left side of Akamaru's head.

Tsunade and Shizune cried out with surprise at the blood's damage and the smell of melting dog hair. The medic had seen many disturbing things but that kind of damage. . .

"For now we should leave them. I don't want the same thing happing to any of his human companions." She said, stepping out.

"Shizune help stop Akamaru's bleeding. I'm going to inform the patient's families." Tsunade said. _"And get something to drink." _She thought a slight smile popping up on her face.

At Naruto's. . .

Sakura was over for dinner and she brought her dog. As much as Naruto loved her, that damn dog was annoying.

And was currently yapping, like small dogs usually do.

Sakura was helping by making a salad to compliment the usual ramen Naruto made.

"Sparky, stop barking!" she giggled, then got stern.

"Sparky. SNAKE!"

The dog stopped. Sparky was terrified of snakes and that normally shut him up.

"SNAKE!SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!" yelled Naruto. After the dog didn't stop, he walked over and stuffed the tiny dog is his pocket.

"It's more impressive when I just say the word and he stops."

"The results are the same."

"Barely. Now hurry up and cook the ramen. I'm almost done with the salad."

The dog started barking. Again.

"Naruto. Just put him out. He probably has to go."

The orange clad ninja happily "booted" the annoyance out the door.

Back at the Predator ship. . . .

The Hunter turned just a facehugger leaped through the air at him. He fired a bolt of plasma at it, tearing it into tiny, blackened pieces. The Predator then switched to his electromagnetic vision mode to 

track the aliens. There was nothing but slime trails, criss-crossing every which way but all of them seemed to follow one larger, more orangey color opposed to the Xenomorph's usual green.

The warrior's brow twitched. How strange.

He tapped on his wrist-computer, trying to signal the larger clan ship. But all he got was static. Instead of wasting time trying to get a signal, the Predator followed the alien trail out of the wreck.

The phone rang. Naruto and Sakura were just settling down to eat when it did.

"Damn. . ." thought Naruto.

"It's Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura, throwing the phone to him.

He took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Naruto contact Sakura and meet at the hospital right away. It's urgent. I'll tell you more about the situation when you get here. Tsunade out."

Naruto hung up the phone.

"Sakura, it looks like dinner will be interrupted. Granny called and said come down to the hospital."

"What's happening?"

"She didn't say but Granny Tsunade sounded worried. And what worries her worries me."

"Let's just leave Sparky here. We shouldn't be gone too long, right?"

"Right."

The pair left, holding hands.

The warrior crouched next to his fallen clan brother, Bakuub, the straight spear. The warrior's name was Yeyinde which meant "The Brave one."

Yeyinde spoke a short Kantra or prayer for his fallen brother and tapped the dead one's wrist computer.

The red symbols flashed, counting down to the inevitable bomb detonation.

Yeyinde jumped from the ruins and began running. The warrior was little but a blur moving through the forest.

He could feel the lighting in the air as the countdown wound down. The hunter leapt into the trees with measured skill and grace.

The warrior bounced lightly through the trees, loosely following the trails left by his quarry. Yeyinde's goal was to put as much space between him and the bomb as possible.

There was a bright, blue flash and the hunter was thrown from his tree.

At the Hospital. . .

"They're . . . off?" said Tsunade.

"Yeah." Said Shizune.

"What are?" asked Naruto, looking around.

Collectively Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Might Gai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were all smashed into the room together.

"Little more than a day ago, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were sent to investigate a "crash site". We got an emergency signal from Hinata. Kakashi was then sent in to help. He then discovered them in a comatose state with large, insect-like creatures attached to their faces. But it seems they have fallen off. Died. Whatever they wanted, they didn't get."

"Uhhhh."

"Hinata?" you're awake?"

"Y-Yeah. But m-my throat hurts. And I can't feel my . . ."

She looked to where her arm once was. Hinata screamed.

"What happened to my arm?"

Tsunade looked puzzled. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No. . . I don't even remember your names but I know your faces. Can I get a drink?"

"I'll get it." Said Neji.

"What do you remember?" asked Tsunade.

"A-a horrible dream about smothering, death."

"Here's your water, Hinata."

"Thank you."

Slowly Kiba and Shino awoke.

"Fuck, my throat hurts," Said Kiba "and what happened to Akamaru's head? It looks like someone burned it."

Back at Naruto's . . . . .

Sparky barked and whined and pulled on his chain. There were heavy foot falls and a massive, oily shadow emerged from the darkness.

The Predalien lowered its head to examine the tiny, yapping being. The Xenomorph roared and sent the dog running under the porch. Out of the darkness a pack of the aliens emerged and followed the larger one towards the storm sewer.

Then, one by one the black demons slide into the cool darkness beneath the village.

Well, the infection is spreading. HA HA HA HA! But any way R&R is appreciated. Sorry to anyone who wants Sakura to die but it won't happen. Maybe in a different story later on.


	4. Chapter 4: Contagion

To all reviewers: Thanks! This is a Naru/Saku fanfic. She will not die! Also, I HATE Sasuke.

Chapter 4: Contagion

Yeyinde rose from the ground. The blast force of the bomb had knocked him clear from the tree he had been on.

He thought about his current situation and what was going on. This planet, it's inhabitants. . . Much like a colonial world he had hunted on when he was an unblooded youngster.

They were carrying twelve drones along with several eggs to a world that the pack had intended on seeding with them. The drones or warrior creatures protect and maintain the eggs and help build the hive once they have been set down on a planet.

On long trips the hunters usually went into cryo sleep to preserve rations and water for the hunt. But on cargo runs like these, several warriors would stay awake in case of contamination.

But in this case, they were over whelmed.

Any normal drone should be easily killed by a commander. That was a bit unsettling, but the commander of this pack wasn't the best fighter. It was just a transport mission so he didn't need to be.

Yeyinde rose and continued following the paths of the slime.

Sasuke sat on an almost throne-like chair in the center of what used to be Orochimaru's secret base. After he killed Orochimaru and finally avenged his clan by killing Itachi, he found his entire life was an empty void. He no longer had anything to work for, no one to hate. But his clan needed rebuilding. . .

Karin, one of Orochimaru's former subordinates, was now his fiancé and seemed to be the perfect one to bear Uchiha children. Other than rebuilding the clan, he also thought long and hard about his former friends and village. How he regretted leaving them but it was a necessary evil in order to kill Itachi and end the torment that those years caused him.

In the end he had decided that the only way to rid himself of the childhood memories of his friends was to destroy them and the village. Sasuke himself often questioned this and began to realize that he was cracking.

His mind couldn't stand much more stress.

"Sir!" barked one of his many subordinates.

The sudden sound awoke the Uchiha from his musings.

"Yes?"

"The spy bird caught this on camera last night. I thought you'd want to see it." The man bowed and handed Sasuke an envelope. It contained a disk.

"Is this all?" said Sasuke slowly.

"Yes."

"Then leave me."

The man rose and walked out of the command room.

"What was that all about?" said Karin, her red eyes flashing.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know."

He popped open the disk drive and inserted it into the computer. The play screen popped up and he clicked 'yes'.

The first five minutes or so showed burned trees and something large smoking in a large crater.

"What the hell is that?" said Karin, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look.

"I don't know, Shhhh." Sasuke said quietly.

Something moved out of the wreckage and what looked like a lighting storm began- only above the wreck.

Then, suddenly it exploded, a massive rush of energy. The force was massive and literally incinerated the trees for about two hundred meters around the site.

"What in the name of God? Some kind of weapon do you think?" whispered Karin, her hand gripping Sasuke's shoulder.

"If it's a weapon, Konoha's been very busy. I have to check this out."

"Why? If they can do it, so can we."

"Yeah but it's a bit unsettling to have an enemy with that kind of power."

He kissed her.

"I have to go rally my troops for this one."

"Right." She said more sternly than she felt.

"Neji?"

"Hinata?"

"I don't feel so good."

He walked over to her. Neji had long stopped worrying about position in the family and started caring more for others. Especially Hinata, to make up for all the horrible things he had said and done to her in the past.

"What's wrong?"

"My chest hurts."

Neji sat beside her on the bed.

"It's probably just an after effect of being knocked out a couple days. You'll be fine. Lady Tsunade assures us there's nothing wrong with you or any of the others.

Hinata's eyes began to bulge in their sockets and gag. She bent forward and snapped back, blood dripping out of her mouth.

Neji's eyes opened wide with shock.

A bright, red stain appeared on the pale cloth and there was the sound of bones crunching.

The ninja stood up.

Hinata fell, spasming to the hospital floor, blood spraying out. The center of her chest looked like a bony fist was trying to punch its way through.

"AHHHHHH! Help! Oh God! HEL-"

The scream was cut short by a small screeching sound.

Gore flew through the air and sprayed the walls a hideous shade of red.

Neji watched on, horrified.

Rearing up, out of the bubbling crater that was Hinata's rib rage, was a hellish nightmare creature, dripping blood and slime.

With no hesitation it coiled and launched itself out of the body and on to Neji's face.

Wrapping its prehensile, slender body around the ninja's neck, the creature attacked. The Hyuga cried out as its tiny teeth burrowed into his face.

Pieces of flesh and bone spewed out, looking almost like a chainsaw had hit him in the face. Neji reached feebly up to try to grab the infant Xenomorph but by this time it had pierced his brain and begun to feed.

The corpse of the once proud shinobi fell wetly to the ground.

A nurse passing by heard a thump.

"Neji? Hinat-" she started then her speech was blurred into a scream of horror.

The pale hospital walls dripped blood. Two bodies lie still . . . mostly.

Perched on what remained of Neji's face was a hideous, blood covered serpent. The creature pulled its eyeless face out of the hole in the ninja's head, a long strip of brain hanging out of its mouth.

The infant creature swallowed it and looked at the puzzled and horrified Nurse.

"AHHHHhhhhh!"

The woman ran franticly down the hall.

Naruto tossed in bed, a grimace on his usually happy face.

The tossing had woken Sakura up but this was not uncommon.

She ran her hand down the side of his head, trying to calm him. Sakura knew that the Fox often plagued him with awful nightmares about his friend's death and the destruction of the village.

He calmed then woke up.

His deep, cerulean eyes were blood shot.

"What is it Naruto?"

He yawned.

"The damn phone."

"What?"

"It's wringing."

Sakura looked at the clock. It read 3:00 am.

"Who could be calling at this hour?"

Naruto, quite reluctantly, crawled out of his warm, comfortable bed with his girlfriend to get the damn annoying phone.

Sasuke sat at the base, communicating to a squad of scouts from afar.

The squad was larger than any normal one, containing seven of his most elite trackers, not counting Karin.

"Be careful as you approach the forest around the village. I wouldn't doubt that they have more tightened security these days." He snickered.

The forest was dark and extremely quiet.

Yeyinde watched the humans walk through the woods just beneath him silently.

He followed them, bouncing lightly from branch to branch. He had needed some practice from being on the ship to long.

There was a soft growl that echoed through the forest.

"What the hell was that?" said one of the trackers.

"Just a damn bird, nothin' to worry about." Replied another.

In the dark of the night flashed two yellow eyes.

Yeyinde grabbed the spear from his back and leapt down, uncloaking in the center of the squad.

"What the!" said a ninja before being broadsided in the head by a bladed spear.

The next one was impaled, the barbed thing smashing through his rib cage as it went.

One of the men screamed and panicked and tried to escape but was nailed by the flying corpse of his fallen comrade.

One of them threw a kunai at the armored warrior that attacked them. The blade hit the being in its throat, where there was a coil of armor. The thing growled in annoyance and backhanded him angrily.

The man's neck snapped all the way around, killing him instantly.

It fired the thing on its shoulder, blowing one man's head away in the process.

The thing advanced, unscaved by blade. The ninja's training kicked in.

Flashing hand signs he began a powerful jutsu-

The warrior creature hurled a round, disk-like object through the air. It glowed softly and curved to hit the man.

He only had time to scream before it sliced him in two.

"Sasuke, we're under attack!"Said the man with the communicator.

"By what?" he demanded.

"I don't kno-" the signal went dead.

"Damn it!" roared Sasuke.

The last surviving member, the one who had been knocked down at the beginning of the fight rose to face his enemy.

The warrior stepped forward and grabbed him by his wind pipe.

The tracker coughed and sputtered and pounded on the hunter's chest to no avail. The creature tightened its grip.

"Oh shit." Whispered the man.

Yeyinde was about to kill the last member of the party. It was surprisingly easily.

When the creature he had in his grasp said "Oh shit." That Yautja was surprised by the sound and imitated it.

"Oh shit."

The creature punched him and the impact was hardly noticeable. But when Yeyinde drew back and punched, he felt the bones of his prey's chest caving in.

He was also surprised at how less durable these creatures were.

But the human remained feisty, swinging away at the predator. The human was breathing raggedly though and it began missing its swings all together.

Bored will the encounter, Yeyinde slammed the human across his armored knee, killing it.

Growling, the Predator set to work. . . .

As it turned out, Naruto and Sakura had been called down to the hospital.

"As you know, Hinata and the others were here under quarantine," Said Tsunade gravely.

"They are dead."

There was a collective gasp from the group of nine people.

"How?" asked Tenten, extremely puzzled by this.

"It seems those insects attached to their faces served a purpose after all. That purpose was to implant an embryo in their chest because that's how they were found: chestbursted."

"Then why isn't Neji here?" inquired Rock lee.

Tsunade sighed deeply.

"Neji Hyuga was in the room when it happened. Whatever came out of Hinata killed him."

The group gasped.

"I wanted to inform you first because of your ties with these shinobi. And also to be on your guard. The things escaped before we could capture one. That is all."

Lady Tsunade herself seemed to be shaken up by these events.

The ninja began to go home. They were tired but now too scared to sleep soundly.

Beneath the village, in the sewers was the beginnings of a new hive, the predalien leading it.

She could feel the newborns seeking her. Soon there would be more than seven drones to do her bidding, to bring her hosts.

She could temporarily implant her young through her inner-mouth directly into the host. But this would only last a few days or so. Then she would become a queen.

"Naruto can you sleep?" asked Sakura.

"No. Not knowing those things are out there. I won't get caught off guard. Won't let them hurt you."

She laid her hand on his. "They won't. I promise you that."

Sakura kissed him softly.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for the reassurance." She giggled.

Sasuke wondered what his next move should be. His advanced scout he had to assume was dead.

Yeyinde marveled at the massive urban expanse before him. His clan dictated long ago that planets such as this one were important hunting grounds for the unblooded and had to be kept infection free. But that is not what drove him to destroy this infection. It was the memories. . . .

So how was the chapter? R&R appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Transgression

Well, a very strange review came from my friend Gojiprime117. He likes ranting so don't take him seriously. . .If anyone's still reading.

Chapter 5: Transgression

The next morning Tsunade was sitting at her desk, filing through papers when Shizune burst in, panting heavily.

"Lady Tsunade while on patrol, we found something. . .disturbing."

"Well? After the last two days it can't be that damn bad.

Shizune gulped. "Well the first thing is it there was a patrol of former sound ninja but they were all . . skinned."

"Skinned?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes all of them except one. He was cut in half at the waist."

"Was there way evidence to support who way have done this?"

"No. No foot prints, no nothing. Not ever a drop of blood that wasn't theirs. An elite patrol being taken out without even hurting the enemy. It's scary that something or someone is that powerful. Is it possible that one of the things that came out of Hinata's group killed them?"

" I assume it's possible." Tsunade looked tired. Over the last few days she had been pulling a few all-nighters and drinking severely less in order to work harder. Several people had been reported missing as well as the out breaks of strange creatures. And to top it all off there were enemy patrols and something that really hated them.

Beneath the village. . .

Miki awoke slowly but her vision was blurred. She tried to move but her arms were bound. Frightened and partially blinded Miki began to struggle. It was extremely warm and her throat her incredibly.

There was a hiss from beside her but her eyes were still foggy. She opened them wide in an attempt to see better and immediately missed she hadn't.

Beside her was her boyfriend- with his guts exploded.

A dark shape rose into view with a visceral, wet sound.

The ridged head of a demonic horror was inches from her face. Miki screamed, sweat rolling down her terrified face the creature's lips quivered and it opened its maw. A long, smaller set of jaws slide out, transparent ichor dripping down in glistening strings.

Miki turned away and she felt a strange sliding sensation in her gut. Then a sharp pain.

Something splashed up and knocked the beast away. The thing was huge, bigger than the other creature but even more terrifying.

Arranged on its hideous face were flexing mandibles, dripping slime. The behemoth's smell was of festering corpses. It looked at her, the transparent dome on the top of its head showed an inhuman skull cap facing her.

Then its head moved to her gut. The raw agony in her grew, the pain cutting up in her like a hot knife would.

Miki looked around lost, afraid and in pain. She never really was the religious type but at the moment she prayed to every deity she knew.

Warm tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh please, oh please, oh PLEA-AGHHHHHH!" she cried out in pain, feeling like her gut was full of liquid metal.

Miki's abdomen exploded from within, blood splattering the monster's dark face, painting it a glossy red.

Out of the birth canal they created, four little aliens wriggled forth, trailing pieces of flesh and viscera behind them.

Naruto had finally gone to bed. After she had "reassured" Naruto that nothing was going to happen, he gave in.

But the thoughts kept Sakura awake. The thoughts of something eating you from within, not knowing who it's in could cause someone to go insane- to crack under pressure.

Naruto lay besides her snoring softly. She closed her eyes and just before falling asleep she remembered she had to go visit her mother tomorrow.

Sasuke paced, wondering just what the hell his enemies were hiding.

Whatever it was, they were willing to kill to keep everything quiet. That wasn't something he had anticipated.

"Karin." He said.

"Yesss?" she answered silkily.

"I need the most elite member from every category of ninja here, got it? I need a team strong enough to take on Konoha's best. We have to see what that was or they'll get us right when we aren't looking."

Karin made her way acrossed the room, swaying her hips for effect.

"When do we need this done?" she asked, running a hand own Sasuke's chest.

"Can't we take a break, just for alittle while?"

For once in his life Sasuke heard her out.

"Sure but only for a minute."

Yeyinde crouched on top of a building.

This place.… It was familiar somehow.

On his blooding hunt the monsters had over ran a village very similar to this on another world. While his kind was all stone cold killers, even they had rules and structure. The aliens were not governed at all. They all had the drive to kill and destroy and make more of themselves. They lived to ensure more can be created.

Yautja would not kill women or children or those who could not fight back. Such things were a grave dishonor to the warrior. But the Xenomorphs would consume all. They had no rules and killed any and all without mercy.

The warriors on the ship went down with honor, fighting the enemy and Yeyinde would destroy them to bring their spirits to rest.

He followed the trail up and over the next building.

The sun slowly rose, bathing the house with a warm, golden light.

Sakura awoke with a start.

She looked around breathing heavily.

"Naruto, Narutoooo…" Sakura whispered shaking his shoulder gently.

"Please, five more minutes…."

"Come on silly, wake up!" she said, pushing him roughly off the bed.

"Ow, that hurt." He said, pouting alittle.

"What a baby." She teased.

The warrior pried open the storm gate and entered the human's cities underground. There were sure signs of the beasts down here.

The slime dripped onto his scarred, battle worn mask- like it mattered.

He crouched low, looking about, ever alertful.

He pulled a mine from the strap on his chest and threw it against the wall.

The mine then attached itself and primed. The mine glowed a bright red against the black of its surroundings.

It was nearly noon and Sakura decided to go shopping before the visit to her mom's. Of course, she had hauled poor Naruto with her.

Soon they stopped and had lunch at a small restaurant. That's when they saw _them. _Konoha's strangest couple: Shikamaru and Ino.

It was strange because while he liked the quiet she liked loud. He didn't care about much but she got in everyone else's business. A match made in hell.

"Oooo let's eat here!" said Ino pointing towards the outdoors area, where Sakura and Naruto sat.

"Ignore them." Said Sakura through ground teeth.

"Let her be annoying on her own time."

"Deck HER!" screamed Inner Sakura. She was mostly quite these days but every so often she still had to add her own two cents to the mix.

"Thank you for sharing." Thought Sakura.

"You're welcome."

"Shut up."

"Heyyyyy Sakuraaaaa!" yelled Ino.

The glare that Sakura gave Ino looked like her thoughts alone could destroy her.

Ino didn't notice.

Naruto snickered.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"You." Thought Naruto.

Yeyinde had planted several mines around near tunnel entrances. He looked around, waiting.

After a rather eventful lunch were Ino caused Naruto to choke on his ramen more than once with her sexual innuendos Sakura dragged him off to the cloths stores.

"We've got to get this done before we go to my mom's. You know how she is." Said Sakura.

She was right. Sakura's mom was a stickler about being prim and proper. Part of that was being on time to the dot. Not too late, not too early.

The sun was high in the sky now and would soon begin its decent.

The warrior roared, his voice carrying on far in the vast tunnels.

The Xenomorphs screamed at the sound of their enemy and came rushing down, through multiple tunnels.

Yeyinde tapped on his control pad, activating the mines. They exploded, one, by one with incredible force.

The explosions killed two of the drones and wounded three more.

A pair leapt and he fired.

Two plasma bolts light up the darkness of the sewers and liquefied the creatures. But then another one slammed into him from behind.

Yeyinde grabbed the alien and through it against the wall. Closing his right hand, the twin wrist blades shot out. He slashed out, slicing the front of the monster's head off.

The predalien roared and swung its tail out catching the warrior off guard.

The hunter roared angrily and fired but the shot went high and blew massive chucks of concrete between them.

The sun was set and darkness fell over the village. Sakura and Naruto were currently rushing over to see Sakura's mom when they heard several loud booms in the distance.

"I wonder what that is." Said Naruto.

"I don't know but let's hurry. We're late as it is." Replied Sakura.

Yeyinde rose, shaking pieces of rumble from his body as he went. Looking at him through a space in the concrete was the predalien. The creature glowed a bright orange in contrast to the alien's usual green color.

He growled and it snapped its mandibles and turned away.

The predalien burst up out of the street, trailing dirt and slime with it. It rumbled and the other alien children followed.

The Predator roared and drew back. He punched up, smashing up through the structure.

Yeyinde leaped effortlessly out and cloaked in mid jump.

The warrior looked around, watching the enemies escape, all in different direction, into the night.

It was well after dark when they final got to Sakura's mom's. Her dad had been killed just after she was born, so she never knew him.

The lights were off and all was quiet.

"She said she'd be waiting for us but. . ." said Sakura.

She opened the door.

"Mom? Mom?" she asked.

"Is anybody hom- What is this soft thing I kick-" she stopped, mid sentence and screamed.

"What?" said Naruto right behind her. She latched onto him, sobbing. He looked down.

What was once a woman was splattered across the living room, and the worst part was, it was fresh. The largest wound nearly cleaved her in two, slitting her apart. It looked like a horrific feeding frenzy had happen.

Then there was the sound, a soft drip of the blood into the puddles on the floor.

"Whatever got her is still probably here. Come out you fucking coward!" Naruto yelled.

"We should go. We don't have to stay. You promised me that you wouldn't let them get me. What if we end up the same way?"

"I am not a coward. I will not run. But I have to protect you. Nothing else matters but my promise."

Sakura kissed him, tears still dripping down.

There was a horrible, screaming sound. It was coming down the hall.

"Let's get outta here."

Out of the shadows, a black demon came, creeping fluidly towards them.

It rose up and revealed more of its hideous anatomy. Long pipes extended out over its back while in the front the creatures ribs were exposed with black cord-like muscle beneath it.

The alien advanced, the soft human were almost in its grasp when the predator uncloaked and roared.

The two eyed each other and began to circle. The Xenomorph leaped forward and the yautja countered by grabbing the creature in mid air and rolling with the attack, sending the beast screaming overhead.

Naruto and Sakura ran out the front door.

"What the hell?" she said.

"I don't know. Now let's go somewhere, find other people. There's safety in a group."

Overhead, lighting crackled and thunder boomed.

The alien lunged and Yeyinde kicked it in the head, causing several of its steel colored teeth to fly out. The thing screamed, its blood melting through the wood of the floorboards.

The Xenomorph lashed out its tail, knocking the warrior down. The beast got above him and opened its jaws wide, drool dripping on the Yautja.

The hunter swept the Xenomorph's feet out from beneath it and jumped up.

The beast rolled away and stood up, facing its ancient enemy.

Yeyinde threw back his head and roared.

I typed this pretty fast, so if it seems a bit repetitive it's my fault. I don't claim to be the best writer, so point out any mistakes! It would be helpful.


	6. Chapter 6: The Night

As I said before lots of main characters that we have come to love are gonna die. Neji is one of my favorite characters and I killed him. Also, please review because it lets me know that someone's reading the story.

Chapter 6: The Night

Yeyinde charged, slamming into his foe. The alien screamed and was smashed through a wall. The warrior growled and grabbed it by its bony, skeletal leg and pulled. He spun on the ball of his foot and tossed the yowling beast out the front window.

Naruto and Sakura ran down the street, trying to get as much distance between them and the monsters as they could.

Suddenly there was the bright flash of lighting and the loud crack of thunder. Rain began to pour down in a torrential sheet of freezing water.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! What the hell else can happen now?" yelled Naruto into the night.

"Naruto…"

"What?" he asked, calming down.

"Listen."

There was a slithering sound accompanied by a low hiss.

"Sakura, run."

Sasuke stood in the forest with his elite strike force. This included Karin.

"Sasuke."

"Karin, report."

'We've found our men. What's left of them anyway."

"Well?"

"They were… skinned alive."

"No Konoha ninja would do that. Men be on guard." Sasuke barked.

Yeyinde lept through the shattred remains of the window and landed with a heavy _thump! _

The Xenomorph screamed and wriggled in the mud.

Rain beat down on the creatures and the Predator advanced, kicking the alien in the head as he went.

Silver teeth flashed in the lighting as they flew out of their sockets. The water sizzled as the acid made contact.

The warrior slammed his armored foot down on its head with a sickening _crunch_ as the black hide gave way and the vomit-green brain and blood exploded forth.

Yeyinde then hopped lightly into a tree and raced away.

Shikamaru and Ino were slowly traversing down town. They were bouncing from store to store, trying to keep as dry as possible.

"This is such a drag." He said.

"Oh come on the rain has to let up soon."

"I'll be back in a minute." Said Shikamaru, "I'm gonna go get a drink."

"So what am I supposed to do? Stand out here with the umbrella and catch a cold?"

"I'll be gone just a minute."

"Fine."

He walked in a store called Yuki's with was a big liquor store in Konoha.

"Great. He hasn't only started smoking but drinking too…"

The lights flickered in the shop and went out.

"That can't be good." She thought, crossing over to investigate.

Ino pushed the door open.

"Hello? Shika? Are you there?" Inside it was dark, pitch black except when the lighting flashed.

The shelves were knocked over but no blood.

"How strange." Then something wet touched her ear.

"Aghhhhhh! What the hell?" she screamed and felt it.

It was clear, like water but thicker.

"Ugghhh, Nasty."

Then there was a scream.

Naruto and Sakura crept slowly towards the house. It was Naruto's house but they were being cautious just in case a murderous, black fiend waited inside.

"I'll open the door." Said Naruto

"No I'll-"

"I'm going to. If there's something in there, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Naruto, Damnit I've had enough of you babying me! I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself."

"But-"

"It's settled. I'm opening it."

Naruto grumbled a response.

The door swung open-

Nothing. No signs of a brake in, damage to furniture, nothing… exept the absence of a certain irritating dog.

"Sparky… Sparky!" called Sakura.

There was a growl from behind the chair and a serpent-like creature slithered out, with what once Sparky's spine was hanging from its mouth.

Sakura screamed and Naruto leaped forward and through a Kunai at the beast. The black blade pierced it under the chin and emerged from the back of its head.

The metal then began to sizzle and melt but the defenses wouldn't save this Xenomorph. The caustic acid from its twitching corpse dripped onto the walls and floor, disintegrating them too.

"Oh my God…" said Sakura.

"Where there's one there's sure to be more. Let's go to the Hokage building. I figure it would be safer there." Said Naruto, looking around.

"Let's go."

"Shikamaru… Shikamaru!" Ino called

"Aghhh… Aghhh!" came a scream. It was probably him.

Ino turned and looked around, following the sounds. Then the spots of blood.

Lighting flashed and she gasped in horror-

Yeyinde moved unhindered in the human streets. He'd spotted several bodies in a gutter. They seemed to put of quite a fight, judging by the acid burns of their hands and face.

The warrior pitied them.

Ino stared in horror. Before her was a sight straight out of hell. It was Shikamaru- if only from the waist up.

Two, black demonic beasts stood, side by side. One of them had its hand up in his torso, holding him up. Intestines shrouded the Xenomorph's forearm. The same one had a long, tongue-like projection stuck it the back of his head, forcing air into his head while the other pressed against his chest forcing the air out. It sounded much like a scream.

Tears ran down her face. She was at a loss for words.

Part of Shikamaru's skull had had been bitten off. His brain case leaked gray matter and blood to the dark floor.

His left arm was gone, exept for the denuded bone that went from wrist to elbow, ending in a gore covered, skeletal hand.

"Stop it," Ino wept, dissolving. "Stop making him do that…Stop doing that to him…it's not fair."

These… things knew something about humans. They knew she would answer his call.

The alien with its arm up Shikamaru's thorax, it raised back its head. He ceased his baleful cries. The last foreign breath gurgled out. His lips quivered. Shikamaru's ruined head sagged forward.

The creature slipped the corpse off its hand, like a horrible glove. There was a soft sucking sound as the body came off the beast's clawed hand.

Its eyeless head faced her, its dark, transparent lips pulling into a grotesque mockery of a smile.

The lighting flashed again and it was close enough that Ino saw herself reflected in the slime on its head…

The monster lunged forward only to be smacked aside viscously by an even larger beast. A towering, green and black, drooling, mandibled behemoth stood before her. The predalien then pinned her, kicking and screaming to the floor and lowered its horrible face towards hers…

Naruto and Sakura stood outside the Hokage's office.

Shizune came out.

"Come in, come in. Lady Tsunade wishes to see you." She said, with much urgency.

Yeyinde entered a building, tracking a small hunting party of the Xenomorphs. He heard soft whimpering and a slick, sliding sound.

In his thermal vision mode the warrior spotted a trio of adolescent humans… all backed into a corner by an alien.

The hunter stalked forward, spear in hand.

The alien advanced, glistening slime dripping from in between the stinking hellhole it had for a mouth.

Konohamaru sobbed softly as the monster moved slowly toward them.

Suddenly something shadowy and indistinct suddenly burst into motion and a long, thin blade explode out the side of the creature's head. The pike was then pulled violently out the top of the being's head, bright vomit colored blood and brains. The blood sizzled on contact with the floor before the children.

The shadowy figure crackled and lighting crawled over the shadowy figure as it winked into existence.

From behind its helmet, burning eyes glowed and Konohamaru turned away to avoid those barbarous yellow orbs.

The creature grunted.

Then there was a high pitched scream. The bone chilling scream of a monster.

Yeyinde roared and turned, five Xenomorphs raced down the hall to greet him.

He fired his twin plasma cannons but the creatures twisted and dodged. The warrior grabbed the whip tided to his belt and flicked it out.

They attacked all at once, swarming him.

Yeyinde caught one in mid leap and tossed it into two of its hive brothers. The others landed on him, slashing with claws, striking with teeth. He then kicked one of the tittering obscenities off and lashed out at the other one. It caught his fist in its mouth. He growled angrily and grabbed it by the throat.

The black beast screamed in hatred as he pushed it back and his blades slide into place. He slashed its throat, ending its life with cold blades. The creature's scream turned into a strangled gurgle as it fell to the floor in a smoldering heap.

The other four rose, jaws snappy in annoyance. The warrior roared and cracked his barbed whip. They circled the Yautja, trying to get an opening.

Just as the hunter fired at one of them, they all came right at him.

Yeyinde killed one but he was thrown to the floor by a vicious pack of Xenomorphs.

He grabbed two by the throats and slammed them together with tremendous force. Both of the alien's face's exploded when they collided.

The acid landed on the warrior's armor and simply rolled off. After centuries of hunting the aliens, they learned how to treat the metal so it wouldn't cause damage to it or their weapons.

One black monster left. Yeyinde activated his shoulder cannons- or tried to. During the battle, both had sustained damage to the rotors.

He roared and twirled the whip. It wrapped around the alien and it screamed and struggled, trying to break free. Yeyinde jerked the whip and the alien was torn to ragged, bloody ribbons.

The hunter growled and pulled his right shoulder cannon off. Then he removed the left one but he paused and began changing it. The bar became a hand grip and he cocked the plasma pistol once- red symbols along the top flashed and he took aim at a wall. The gun fired out a large blast of plasma and blew a hole in the building's wall.

Yeyinde grunted with satisfaction.

"Naruto, Sakura." Said Tsunade gravely.

"Lady Tsunade."

"Have you seen anyone else on your way here?"

"No. We figure they're hiding or…" said Sakura unable to finish the sentence.

"Are you aware of the other force that seems to be at work here?" Tsunade asked.

'What do you mean?"

"So far there have been two types of killing: Methodical and random. Both are brutal and horrible but it seems the more methodical being is killing the others."

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up and I'll tell you. Some of the bodies were torn apart in very animalistic ways while others were done with weapons. We found a group of skinned shinobi in the forest. After my medical team got done with them it turned out this elite vanguard force had been killed with blades. That's the difference."

Sasuke and his elite squad of twelve advanced into the village unchallenged.

"How strange… how very strange. Not even a single sentry." Said Sasuke slowly.

The gates closed behind them with a loud _thump! _That resounded thought the quite village.

And the sound didn't go unheard.

Figures moved in the darkness, making a circling loop around the squad.

In all of the insectoid aliens' minds one message was beaten: Protect the hive.

"Sasuke, what are they?" asked Karin.

"I have no idea."

Suddenly the creatures began to tighten the loop.

"Well we have to assume they're hostile." One of the others said.

The lead creature lept, landing before the man, lips rippling. It grabbed him, one massive, skeletal hand on either side of his head. The screams echoed as the attack began.

Yeyinde had not encountered an alien for awhile. He had been moving through buildings that had been ransacked by the creatures. They contained many bodies. The aliens killed for no reason. The slaughter of women and children was not honorable and infuriated the hunter.

Then he found her.

A human female, sprawled and unconscious on the cold, concrete floor. And she had multiple alien parasites in her gut.

Yeyinde prayed silently for forgiveness for what he was about to do.

He pulled out his plasma pistol and pressed its barrel to the top of her small skull. She then shifted and her eyes opened. The eyes seemed to plead up at the hunter- to beg him not to do it.

The Yautja pulled the trigger and the woman knew no more.

He pulled out the vial of corrosive, blue liquid and poured it onto her corpse, to destroy the demons inside her. The body sizzled and began to turn black and shrivel. The aliens screamed as they too were consumed by the acidic agent of destruction.

The warrior was disgusted by the necessity of his act. He growled softly and looked around, expecting an attack. The aliens must be centralizing. They must be building a hive. But where?

"We have to go." Said Tsunade.

"But why?" asked Naruto.

"They're my patients you idiot. I can't just abandon them to whatever's out there."

"I agree. I have people there I'm supposed to care for. I'm not letting them be taken by these things." Said Sakura, her hands on her hips.

"Fine, let's go."

The remaining members of Sasuke's squad had fallen back into a building for protection.

"What power…." Thought Sasuke, pondering where these beasts had come from.

They used no weapons and had defeated his men without a loss.

"Is anyone wounded?" asked Karin.

"Yes." Said one man.

Out of the original twelve there were seven of them left.

"Then let's move up to the hospital. There has to be supplies there."

Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune moved quickly through the empty streets as silently as possible.

Inside the hospital was mostly darkness with only a few flickering lights.

"Somehow I doubt that's good." Said Naruto quietly.

They entered the building.

Atop a human construction not far away, Yeyinde crouched, surveying the situation.

The aliens dragged a few unconscious people inside. They were breeding at an alarming rate. That meant a hive.

He dropped silently over the side and moved on ward.

Sasuke and company moved onward, towards the medical building. The man only had a wounded leg. The only reason Sasuke was doing this was because Karin had suggested it. If it was him, he would have left him for the monsters.

The warrior was standing only a few feet from the door. He looked around, seeing the alien slime signatures going through the upper windows.

Yeyinde roared and kicked the glass double doors in.

Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune in particular were astounded at the horror before them. The once clean hospital hall ways were covered in a black, hideous substance that pulsed with unearthly life.

"This was a place of healing once…" said Sakura absent mindedly.

Clear slime dripped steadily and the heat was tremendous. The stench was terrible, like rotting, festering human flesh left in the sun too long. Shizune gagged a bit.

There were the sounds of ripping flesh and snapping bones. The wet splatter of blood.

"What in God's name-" said Shizune, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Ton-Ton?" she asked.

"Oink!"

She sighed in relief.

Then came the musical chime of shattering glass.

"That can't be good." Said Naruto, looking down the hall way. He spotted a giant, covered from head to toe in armor and weapons the likes of which they'd never dreamed of.

"It's that thing! The thing that fought the monster at my mom's house." Said Sakura, tears brimming in her eyes.

Yeyinde walked through the twisting human corridors. The construction was very odd to him but he was not here for the site seeing. He knew the aliens were now focusing on hive construction- whatever remained of their forces would be here. Including the hybrid creature.

He growled. That beast would not go down easily.

Sasuke and the others had reached the entrance- only to find the doors kicked in.

That could be very bad. Very bad indeed.

"What the hell is that?" asked Tsunade, looking at the hunter down the vast hallway.

"We don't-" started Sakura, before being cut off by a loud hiss and a ferocious scream.

Eight aliens pulled themselves from the strangle tapestry that covered the walls. The monsters were there, stalking the humans all along.

The warrior roared and charged forward only to be smacked through a wall by the predalien.

The beast snarled and went to attack the warrior while it was down.

Yeyinde shook the pain from his head and looked up- the monster was standing right before him. His blades sprang out and he slashed, drawing two lines of dark, yellow-green blood out.

The creature backed off only to allow its alien spawn to come forward- to meet its death.

The warrior rose to meet this challenge.

He stuck his blades in its chest and slammed it against the slimy wall. Another attempted to approach and with his left hand pulled out his plasma pistol and fired, blowing the creature's head into liquid.

The one harpooned on his blades wriggled and he put the barrel of the gun to its head and activated the weapon. The blast blew the thing's head into nothingness.

Down the hall, five more charged, ready to die for the hive. They were only drones- they had no mind of their own.

The warrior would gladly dispose of them.

The humans down the hall could only stand, paralyzed with awe and horror.

This lone creature was beating an entire pack of them when Tsunade doubted that her best squad could beat one.

It was a terrifying feeling, when you knew something was better than your best.

The warrior fired again, the bright blue plasma bolt burning a hole through the Xenomorph's exoskeleton.

The beings wailed and attacked. He turned, spun and ducked, pulling his spear from his belt all the while.

One came right at him only to have the spear point driven in between its snapping jaws, then Yeyinde jerked the spear back violently, trailing blood and internal muscle, including its inner jaws out, to kill another.

No matter how you looked at it, the lone warrior was severely kicking ass.

Then, he was caught from behind.

The creature slammed into Yeyinde's back, knocking his weapons out of his hands.

He roared and picked the alien up over his head with little effort and slammed it down on its back, snapping the fragile back pipes as he went.

The thing screamed in pain and he grabbed the vial of blue corrosive liquid and jammed it into the creature's mouth.

The alien's head began to dissolve while it was still alive.

Then another leapt out, smashing both of them against a metal door. The door gave way with a steely snap and they fell down into the darkness of an elevator shaft.

Naruto and the others were astounded as they walked towards the smoldering battle ground.

The creature's acid blood had down a number on the floor as did the warrior's gun on the wall.

"Such advanced weaponry." Said Naruto, picking up the gun.

Tsunade lifted the spear.

"This is made of metal- but has almost no weight. How strangle." She twirled it once and handed it to Sakura.

"Why are you?" she started.

"Because I know many jutsu and you need a good weapon."

"Right, Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke and his men walked through the hospital- if you could call it one. The walls dripped and pieces of bones were fused to it with a strange, black martial. The bones were all human.

"Hey, where'd Karin go?" asked one of them.

"I don't know." Said another.

Sasuke turned. "You mean she's missing?"

"Yes…"

Sasuke grabbed them both and slammed them roughly against the wall.

"You mean because of your incompetence she could be-"

Something dropped to the floor behind them.

Sasuke turned to look and it was…

Karin's severed head. The face was mangled as the hair was matted with blood but there was no mistaking that it belonged to Sasuke's fiancée.

Sasuke cried out and fell to his knees.

"I'll find the bastard responsible for this… and I'll make him pay…" he cried out, his voice reverberating through the hive.

"Lets go." He then said, regaining his calm, cool composure.

Naruto and the others made their way to the roof. Rain still poured and violently so but above the sounds of the rain were the howls of distant creatures. The same creatures that hunted them.

"Time for some payback." Said Naruto.

"Right." Said Sakura.

An alien then appeared from behind a bunch of cords strewn about on the roof.

Naruto cocked the warrior's weapon- his weapon and fired.

The blast nearly knocked him on his ass but it hit much worse to the alien scumbag.

It no longer had a head.

"All right!" he barked and fired at another.

"We can't stay and play, Naruto. We got to get out of here." Said Sakura.

"Damn."

An alien charged them but only a few feet from the group it was intercepted- by a fist and a large slab of concrete.

Out of the hole in the roof climbed the warrior streaked with bright, glowing green- yellow blood.

Naruto darted away when the creature roared at him.

Behind the warrior, on top of an air conditioner perched an alien.

Yeyinde didn't even need to see the beast behind him. He felt it. Like so many times in the last couple hundred years. He grabbed the whip on his belt and turned quickly, lashing its barbed length out to wrap around the squirming, black Xenomorph.

He pulled and the alien fell as a limbless torso and a head. Yeyinde walked over and stepped on its black skull, felt the bones collapse under his powerful muscles.

Then he felt the rush of air and he ducked a viscously swung tail.

Yeyinde turned to face his new adversary.

The predalien.

Yay! I'm finally done with chapter six! Remember to read and review so I know what was good and what was bad. I don't know when seven will be up. Sorry about the late post.


	7. Chapter 7: Releasing the Demons

Well thanks to all that reviewed/ favorite my story. To tell the truth I really didn't think anyone would like it. Now with the chapter notes out of the way, onto the story!

Chapter 7: Releasing the Demons.

Yeyinde turned to face the monster. Rain beat down on them in icy torrents, chilling the warrior.

He was used to much warmer climates.

He lashed out his whip but the alien stuck its tail and the bladed weapon simply wrapped around it. Then the beast flicked the object aside, like a child discarding a broken toy.

The warrior grabbed the disc holstered on his left side. The round, sharp disc hummed and tiny yellow lights glowed on its alien surfaced. The hunter hurled the weapon and it sailed like an energy propelled discus.

But the predalien ducked and the disc sailed into the night. The monster growled.

Naruto and the others stood, watching the demons square off when a bright yellow flash tore sliced into Shizune.

What looked like a large metal disc came sailing out of nowhere and slashed her side. It was a mere glancing blow as they watched the weapon boomerang back to the warrior.

Tsunade cried out, falling to her knees. Other than Naruto, Shizune had been through a lot with Tsunade. They were very good friends and she would be damned if she just let her die. The wound was deep but the blade had only really nicked her. There was blood pouring out and it ran with the rain, turning the crystal water into a bloody stream.

"Sakura, come help me! She's losing a lot of blood."

Ton-ton, Shizune's best companion oinked in fear.

"Naruto, we're going to try to save her, but don't let any of those damned things get near us!" called Sakura, over the howls of the rain.

"Right!" he said, holding up the predator's gun.

The predalien lunged and knocked Yeyinde down. As soon as the hunter had made contact with the freezing water he was back on his feet- but not by his own power.

The monster had lifted him with one arm and set him on his feet- only to slap him back down.

The alien kicked him, sending the yautja flying into a human device on the roof. It was dented and the alien slithered over.

The warrior suddenly came up, hard and fast to surprise his much larger foe. The creature rolled back to avoid the attack but Yeyinde landed right on it and began to slash with his wrist blades.

The predalien screamed and turned left and right, trying to dislodge the Warrior on its back. But the hunter held firm, slashing into the beast again and again, each cut bringing the Yautja satisfaction as the green acid mingled with the rain water.

Then the monster rolled and threw the yautja off. Now it was the monster's turn.

The predalien leapt, landing on the yautja. Yeyinde roared and grabbed the thing by the throat and held its snapping, drooling mandibled face away. He then slammed his armored fist into the side of the monster's head knocking it way.

The predalien backed up, sizing up its enemy. She lowered her armored, dreadlocked head to view her prey easier.

After this creature fell, her mind told her, this planet would be her hive, her home.

The predalien swung her large, armored tail and batted the predator to the wet concrete. Yeyinde rolled slightly, to avoid most of the damage.

He rose, turning about. The monster was gone! Then came a low rumble, like a distance crack of thunder, but it was closer….

Sasuke and his remaining ninja follow the path of alien secretions. They lead to a stair well that lead up and water was pouring down.

"Someone else is here…" said Sasuke ominously.

"Dam-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!" screamed one of the others.

"What the FUCK?" roared Sasuke, turning around quickly.

An adjacent hallway was the maternity ward. The windows were splattered with blood.

"That… is just wrong." Said one of the men, looking through a window.

"That is of no concern." Said Sasuke coldly.

"Yeah, well you know what-" said Hayate Hayabusa, holding a katana out.

Sasuke snickered.

He then turned, eyes blood red, the Sharingan active.

"You will not talk to your master that way, whelp. Unless you have a death wish."

Hayate shrank back, looking a lot less bold now.

"R-right, Master Sasuke."

"That's better. Now let's go kick some ass."

Tsunade was had stopped the bleeding. That was good, a start at least. Now it was up to Shizune and her will to live.

Naruto fired, another alien life form down for the count. Sakura stood ready but the weapon seemed strange in her hands, as if it didn't below there.

The entire length of the spear carried strange ruins, tiny figures engaged in combat along with other ones. It was also very odd that a spear that was easily eight feet long weighed as much as a kuani knife.

Yeyinde turned and was lashed by his foe's tail. The warrior was jerked violently off his feet and landed on the hard, cold concrete about ten feet away.

The rough landing smashed his left control panel in- now if he was in dire straits, he couldn't activate his bomb. The hunter felt weak and battered. His bright, yellow blood glowed like a beacon in the pitch black of night.

There was one honorable option: Fight until one is dead.

Yeyinde pulled the cords off the side of his cracked, dented helmet. He would fight this foe at the same level, hand to hand, mano-a-mano.

He dropped his mask. His face was a criss-cross of battle scars and war wounds. His left eye was damaged many years ago, by an alien during his blooding hunt. His face was pitted and dented from hundreds of years of battle with lethal creatures large and small. The warrior threw his head back and roared at the behemoth before him

To his surprise so did it. The creatures were a mirror image of each other.

They charged.

Sasuke and his group were about midway up the stairs when there was a moaning sound to their left.

He looked. Ten Ten was plastered to the wall with a strange, black-green substance covered in slime. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and her breathing rapid.

"What the Fuck?" said Sasuke quietly, inching forward.

There was a sickening crunch and the slimy substance on her chest began to bulge, like a bony fist was trying to punch its way through. The woman screamed and blood sprayed out in a geyser.

Sasuke recoiled but not in fear. It was disgust that drove him back.

"_So these are the things that took my Karin from me…" _Sasuke thought, drawing his blade.

Suddenly Ten Ten's rib cage exploded, a small serpentine head bursting out. The beast dripped gore and squealed as if signifying its birth to the world.

Sasuke was quick and lobbed its head off of its serpent-like body. To his shock the blade began to burn and melt. The damn things blood was acid!

He dropped the sword to the resin covered floor and turned.

"Now we're going to end this. Quickly, up the stairs." He said, softly.

They followed without question.

The monsters slammed against each other with all the raw power they could muster. Yeyinde grabbed the beast's shoulders and pushed but the creature had genetic superiority on its side. The alien's strength was passed down through their genes. The yautja had to learn to fight and to be warriors. They had to practice for years to be accepted into the clan's ranks.

The predalien force him onto his back and roared into his face, drooling on him. The predator growled back and kicked the monster in the chest, lifting it bodily off of him.

The beast snarled and made a savage slash at the warrior but he rolled aside and the monster smashed a large section of roof in.

It turned its wicked head and snarled over the boom of thunder. Lighting cracked and Yeyinde saw it: The predalien had a clear if fogy dome on the front of its head. In the doom was a formation that resembled a predator skull.

Yeyinde roared and leapt to his feet, ready to fight. A fight that the predalien was all too willing to give.

"Naruto, Sakura! Fall in." said Tsunade, crouched next to Shizune and her pig.

"Yes, Tsunade?"

"Okay. We have every reason to believe that we aren't going to make it. A lot of people will be gone by morning."

"So, What? There's no hope? And even if we are going to die, I'd much rather die fighting than die hiding." Said Naruto, lifting his weapon.

"Naruto…" said Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Look." She said, pointing to the door on the roof that they came through.

It was Sasuke and several other ninja.

"Great. Things go from bad to worse." Said Tsunade.

"If that's even possible." Said Sakura, as a loud, high-pitched roared came from the battle ground beyond them.

To the humans watching, one thing was obvious: the warrior was matched by the monster.

It seemed that the hunter was far more skilled but less powerful in physical strength.

Then it hit Sasuke: Genetic mods.

It was something that Orochimaru had been working on before Sasuke killed him. The mods would cause the user to be faster, stronger and less dependent on chakra. It would be brilliant if it worked. Maybe if he could capture the warrior creature he could make the mods work… and exact his revenge on those sick beings that had taken Karin.

He just had to wait a little longer….

The predalien's tail lashed out but Yeyinde caught it with his left hand and slashed it with the blades on his right.

The monster roared and slashed at the warrior. Four bright, glowing wounds opened up on Yeyinde's chest. The warrior growled in pain but fought through it. He was a warrior. He did not quit, no matter what. He never went back on what he said. He would end this, to bring the spirits of his clan brothers to rest.

Yeyinde roared in defiance and kicked the predalien in the side of the head and he ducked another blow from its clawed hands.

He then swung at it, the spikes on his left hand slicing small trenches on its throat. The creature wailed as he knocked its legs from out under it. The predalien screamed and fell.

Yeyinde kicked it in the head and roared as he brought the cold steel down, severing its head from its body in a gush of acid blood and a sickening crack.

The predator breathed heavily. He coughed and more blood stained his armor.

He fell to the ground, wounded and exhausted. Then the shadows began to descend.

The warrior lay on his belly and struggled to rise when he heard a human yell: "Get it! Don't let it get away!"

Six humans wrapped chains around his forearms, to his legs and chest to prevent his escape.

A bold human with dark hair walked arrogantly forward, holding his mask.

Sasuke stood in front of the struggling monster. After a few moments it stopped, as if it was too tired to fight its bonds.

He examined its helmet, tracing a rune burned into the forehead. Then he walked right up in its face, to get a better look at it.

"What the hell are you?" he said looking into the creature's bright yellow eyes.

Yeyinde looked at the human, then at his captors. He growled alittle. The rain was slowing, the thunder less pronounced. The storm was ending.

Naruto and the others watched, unsure of what to do. Sasuke was there so should they stop him? Could they stop him? And what about the warrior? What if it came after them? They decided to watch and wait…

Sasuke held the helmet just inches from the warrior's face.

"You're ass is mine now, you ugly mother fucker."

That's when the alien hunter broke into action.

Yeyinde suddenly jerked the chains on his arms violently, pulling the men on them along too. He stepped on one's head with a splattering noise as he turned and kicked another in the ribs, breaking them.

The others scream and pulled, trying to overpower the warrior. With his wrist blades he cut the chains and turned, roaring mandibles spreading in righteous anger. The men fled.

But one had bolted with his helmet.

Sasuke ran. He couldn't beat this thing, wounded as it was. Then he was caught from behind.

Yeyinde lifted him easily off the ground and pitched the human aside. It could wait, for now. He then picked up his helmet and brushed it off before securing it to his face will a hiss of vacuum sealed gasses.

That's when a strangle light show appeared from the human it had floored…

Sasuke decided to make one last stand. He was going to hit it with chidori, one thousand birds. He came up fast, hoping to take it by surprise…

The human came up with a powerful energy in his hand. The warrior had hunted these things before and caught it by its forearm, just before the elbow.

Naruto and the others watched, dumbfounded.

The monster had caught Sasuke, mid chidori.

Yeyinde twisted the imposing human's arm until it crunched loudly and the creature's face filled with pain and hate. Then he twisted some more…

Sasuke cried out in pain as he arm was twisted free of his body by the warrior. Blood ran into the water around them and Sasuke stumble and fell on his back. He looked at the bloody stump, marveling at the twisted and broken bones and loose, dead flesh.

The creature, in its own guttural voice then repeated what he had said earlier: "What the hell are you?"

Sasuke's face showed fear for the first time in many years as the thing lifted him up by the throat with one, massive, clawed hand.

It drew back and Sasuke's skull exploded into mush and skull bits.

The warrior dropped the corpse to the ground. This one was not worthy of a trophy there for he did not claim the human's skull. He had ran from battle while his friends had died fighting. They had honor. They died a warrior's death.

Then he turned, spotting several humans fighting the last of the Xenomorph creatures.

There were a dozen or so more of the creatures, making one, last disparate attempt to gain a foot hold here. Leaderless they posed little threat to a trained warrior.

But to the noble humans making their final stand…

Naruto fired another alien down. Sakura spun the alien weapon in her hands and slammed it down on top of one's head, crushing it.

Then the warrior creature leapt down and slashed out, cutting ones throat as he spun and gracefully took the spear from Sakura.

She gasped at how such a giant and deadly creature could be so delicate and fast. Then Naruto dropped the weapon he was holding. If the thing wanted its weapons back and was willing to kill for its equipment, why get in its way?

The Predator scooped up the pistol and fired into the pack as he stabbed another. The humans would not die today. They had showed much valor on the field of battle today and it wouldn't be honorable to slay them.

Not that he had to like it.

He spun, ducked and thrusted, his motions becoming faster until he and his prey were locked in the death dance. No alien come stand before this warrior. He slashed and fired, killing them fast and effective.

Yeyinde then stopped. The last of the aliens lay, dead or dying as they melted threw the roof of the human construct.

He turned to see the humans looking at him. He cocked his head.

Then, one by one the humans moved on, leaping from building to building.

Tsunade had Shizune slung over her shoulder. Sakura was holding Ton-Ton and tears ran down her face. Naruto reached out and touched her shoulder. It had been a hard night for all of them.

But it was the loss of Sasuke that really shook them. He may have tried to kill them both several times but he was still their team mate. He was an irreplaceable loss in both of their hearts.

As they moved away from the hospital, an explosion rocked them.

"What the hell?" said Naruto, looking over his shoulder.

It was no normal explosion that destroyed the hospital. The clan had caught Yeyinde's signal several hours before and sent in a small stealth craft piloted by Dre-Nath, one of Yeyinde's old friends.

As Yeyinde sat in the med bay he could not help but wonder what would become of the people of this place… If there were any Xenomorphs left.

In the days that passed, it turned out many were dead or missing. Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were confirmed K.I.A's while Ten Ten and Ino were M.I.A's. There were also about a dozen villagers missing.

Sakura took the death of her mother hard. Naruto understood and tried to give her as much space as possible to mourn the death of the only parent Sakura ever knew.

The morning after the funeral she awoke to the sound of someone cooking. Naruto never cooked unless he wanted to cheer her up or it was a special occasion.

Sakura smiled alittle and got out of bed.

Naruto had gone the whole nine yards to make this breakfast perfect: waffles (even if slightly burnt) pancakes, bacon eggs…

And what had she done to deserve this royal treatment? Even Sakura couldn't figure that one out. She might be in love with the village idiot, but Naruto was her idiot.

Sakura knew he would never fail her, even if it cost her life. She would do the same for him.

"Naruto! You didn't have to do all of this for me!" she said, sitting next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, I figured you had a hard enough week so I decied to do somthing special for you."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Don't that me just yet-" he said and started fiddling around in his pockets.

"Sakura Haruno..." Naruto said slowly, seriously holding out a little, black box.

"Yes?" she answered, small tears forming at the corners of her teal eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Naruto, Yes!" Sakura practicly screamed and she pulled him close to her. They locked eyes and they kissed deeply, the pair bathed in the angery, red glow of the rising sun.

The End.

Well, that's it. The End of this story. If you want a part 2 (Right now I have no plans for one) leave a review telling me so. But up next is a Halo fanfic that's a little on the lighter side. Thanks any and all who reveiwed. It really helps to know someones reading your story.

Also: Yeah I know the story's short. Deal with it. Good Night.


End file.
